mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Satan's Holy Army
Satan's Holy Army is the primary militaristic force of Hell and has a tramendous number in its ranks, ranging from 200-300 billion, roughly two-thirds the population of Hell itself. Naturally this army contains demons of different types from Hell, and has far more advanced technology, even surpassing the former United Speakonian Soviet Republic on Earth 2 in Technological advancement. The weapons used by the army are forged on Hell and have the capability of decimating worlds. Details from the scouting of Hell in 2018 have brought back vital details about what the Holy army has in its arsenal. The Holy army also utilizes Hell's magic, only known as "Fel" to create most of its arsenal. Lesser Demons (Infantry) Imp Imps are the weakest, and lowest of the lesser demons within the Holy Army, but because of their smaller size they are used to infiltrate worlds and steal supplies, or just cause mayhem in general. They are extremely manipulative and tend to try and trick those they come across into some sort of agreement. Due to their vulnurabilities, they can be easily killed, and are considered cannon-fodder by the holy army, they're usually sent on suicide missions the most. Imps can stand between roughly a few inches to 3 feet tall in some cases. They're usually dark green with fel colored eyes and horns would come out of their head. Wyrmtongue Wyrmtongue are typically the laborer race of Hell, and often serve as engineers, alchemists, smiths or storage keepers while on the front lines of any world the holy army is invading. They also share a common trait with the Imps, being extremely manipulative and cunning as they tend to steal supplies behind enemy lines frequently to use in their own dark creations. They are described as having razor sharp teeth, claws, Fel Green eyes and a small, but bulky body. Two large horns pertrude from both sides of their head, and are typically seen wearing cloth clothing to cover themselves. But like the imps, they are relatively easy to dispatch of. Felguard Felguards are the most common troop type of the Holy Army, and are seen on the front lines in Holy Army Invasions frequently. They are heavily armored on their shoulders, hands and helmet, the helmet has a rather large horn pertruding from the helm itself. Felguards are muscular and large in appearance, typically wielding a standard Hell rifle and a melee weapon which could be a sword, axe, mace or polearm. Felguards may be the typical frontlines troop, but they are no pushover and are difficult to dispatch of. Wrathguard Wrathguards are a more advanced troop type in the Holy Army, and typically only specialize in Melee, they use spells to disguise themselves and assassinate key targets that would secure the holy army a victory. This is one of the more dangerous types of demons, as you do not know where or when they will appear. They are described as having large shoulderpads, a helm with two horns coming out of both sides, fel green eyes and razor sharp teeth. They also have belt, arm protections and two large felforged blades. Category:Factions Category:Antagonists Category:Earth 2 storyline Category:Armies Category:Work in Progress